


Bet on It

by Nikko_chan



Series: Adventure of the Volleyball Boys [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bets, Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Established Bokuaka, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friendship, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikko_chan/pseuds/Nikko_chan
Summary: Hinata has it bad for Kageyama.Atsumu wants to be helpful.Bokuto wants to be part of an adventure.Sakusa wants others to leave him alone.Kageyama wants to know just what is going on.Or, Hinata is totally oblivious about his feelings for Kageyama. But why worry when you have three teammates betting on your love-life?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Adventure of the Volleyball Boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820158
Comments: 98
Kudos: 370





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!! Okay, I'm back with this one. Haikyuu!! is ending in less than a week and I'm mourning here! I can't believe it's almost over. But I'm soooo happy that Hinata and Kageyama will get to be teammates again! Yay!! Soulmates!! And that too with Bokuto and Ushijima!  
> Okay, back to the story. This one is the continuation of the last one, so the equations are basically the same. The only difference: Bokuaka is official now!!  
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or the characters. Haikyuu belongs to Haruichi Furudate.

It all started with a bet.

It was inevitable, really. It had to happen sometime in the future when people would've been tired of seeing two idiots being awfully lovesick and awfully oblivious, and would've taken measures into their own hands to sort out the feelings of the said idiots. Good thing about it was that it happened sooner than later. Bad thing about it was that it was still pretty late. Seven years were a long, long time.

Now, if someone asked how the bet began, Atsumu would have to recall a certain day. It was a normal day, nothing particular about it. Black Jackals had finished their practice about an hour ago, but the four from the Monster Generation stayed behind to practice some more. Their captain, Meian had scolded them for overdoing themselves. But as everyone eventually found out, there was no way to say _no_ to the hyperactive idiotic duo of Hinata and Bokuto when they made faces like kicked puppies.

Atsumu would never admit it out loud, but he, too, wasn't immune to it.

Whatever. So, they stayed late and practiced for a full hour; Atsumu setting for Bokuto, and Hinata and Sakusa blocking him. The practice was intense, and after it ended, Atsumu was left certain that both Hinata and Bokuto were nothing short of monsters; even more than him and Sakusa. While the setter and the black-haired man were panting like dogs in a summer day, the dumb and dumber duo were jumping with glee and showering each other with non-sensical praises. As Atsumu claimed before: it was a normal day.

It was still a normal day when a certain person came to visit them. Well, visiting them would be an overstatement. It was more like visiting Hinata. Kageyama Tobio entered the gym with a scowl on his face and murderous aura emitting from him – his usual. Hinata seemed to have spotted the man too and stopped jumping in the air; instead running to the upcoming figure with wide brown eyes.

“Kageyama!” Hinata called quite loudly even though the addressed man was only ten steps far from him. But after spending a full year with the short orange-haired man taught Atsumu anything, it was that one could always count on Hinata for being loud. But admittedly, even the ginger couldn’t compete with their resident yeller known as Bokuto Koutarou. “What are you doing here? I didn’t know you were gonna visit me today!”

The simple words seemed to snap the _very_ thin cord of Kageyama’s patience, and the man bristled, already scary-looking scowl getting darker. He dropped his hand on top of Hinata’s head without mercy and rubbed the mess of fluffy orange hair vigorously. “You asked me to come today, _boke_!”

“I did?” Hinata blinked, and winced when Kageyama pressed his head painfully. “Ow, ow, ow! Stop that!”

“You forgot?!” Kageyama yelled, completely disregarding the fact that he was at the home of his opponent team and was quarreling with one of his opponent players in front of his other three opponents. Not that Atsumu minded; and he had a feeling that the other two didn’t either. See, as Atsumu said before, it was a normal enough scene for them to witness. Kageyama, on the other hand, looked like he was ready to explode. His face was getting darker with each passing moment, and Atsumu prayed to the Gods above to protect Hinata from the murderous intent of the blue-eyed setter. Hinata’s face looked like he was praying for the same. “How do you forget this when it was _you_ who asked me to come in the first place?!”

“I said sorry, didn’t I?” Hinata yelled back.

“He didn’t say sorry,” Bokuto commented unhelpfully, and Atsumu looked beside him to see that the owl-looking man had joined him and Sakusa by the benches. Atsumu gave him his flattest look, trying to convey “ _shut up, Bokkun, we’re on Shouyou-kun’s team!_ ” without having to say it. But judging the unbothered look on Bokuto’s face, he doubted if he did it successfully. Hinata and Kageyama picked on Bokuto’s comment too, and the Adlers’ setter quirked an eyebrow at the small hitter.

“Okay, sorry!” Hinata huffed. “But it isn’t my fault!”

“How is it not your fault? It’s totally your fault!”

“No, it’s not! I remembered it, then practice began and ended. But I wanted to practice more blocks, and I did. Then I forgot!” Hinata explained, though Atsumu didn’t know if that could be counted as an explanation. That didn’t even make any sense. Sakusa seemed to have thought it too as he let out a quiet _“what?!”_. Even Bokuto blinked his eyes in confusion.

But surprising, or rather unsurprisingly, Kageyama understood the sentiment behind the nonsensical statement, and nodded his head understandably. _‘They do share a single braincell,’_ Atsumu thought to himself. Kageyama still looked irritated, though. But then again, when wasn’t he? He released Hinata’s hair from his deadly grip and shrugged. “It can’t be helped, then. But hurry up and get ready. I have to practice with Hoshiumi-san later.”

“Got it!” Hinata gave the taller man a thumb’s up, as well as a blinding grin.

“Good. I’m gonna wait outside,” Kageyama said, then frowned. “Don’t be late or I’ll kick your ass.”

“As if!” Hinata huffed in annoyance. Kageyama didn’t feel the need to retort at that. Instead, he waved at the three spectators, tilting his head in a curt nod. The three wordlessly waved back in reply. When Kageyama turned away to leave, Hinata called him again. “Oi Kageyama! Why did I ask you to come again?”

Kageyama turned around to look at the redhead, and Atsumu could swear the man looked like a serial killer with deadly glint in his eyes. “Huh?”

“I was kidding!” Hinata screeched, extending his arms out to create a shield while shaking his head vigorously. “Don’t look like that, Kageyama-kun! Kids will run away from you!”

“Shut up, _boke_!” Kageyama roared and left, leaving a chortling Hinata behind. Atsumu, Sakusa and Bokuto shared a knowing glance among themselves. And that was the normal between the fated rivals, as witnessed by them during the one-year long period of time since Hinata joined Black Jackals. The two would seek each other out, fight like old married couple, flirt in a weird way that could not be called flirting but it definitely was, fight some more, make googly eyes at each other when the other wasn’t looking, and then behave as if they weren’t in love.

It got tiring pretty quick.

“Omi-san,” Hinata said as he approached his three teammates with a broad smile. He clapped his hands together in front of him when Sakusa raised an eyebrow at him. “Is it okay if I take a shower first today? Please! Kageyama will kill me if I’m late!”

Sakusa frowned, and Atsumu was almost sure that he was going to say no. He might be having some confusing feelings about the man lately, but even he couldn’t deny that Sakusa was extra touchy about that stuff. Not that Atsumu blamed him for it. In fact, it was admirable, really how he cared so much about things nobody else would pay attention to and how he had a strong set of rules that he himself followed and sometimes forced others to follow too. Okay, he was going to admit that he’d thought of those as a pain in the ass in the past. But hey, not anymore!

But shockingly, Sakusa stared at Hinata for a few seconds before saying, “Okay, but you better not spread germs.”

Hinata beamed. “I won’t. Thanks, Omi-san!”

“Hinata, do you remember why you asked Kageyama to come?” Bokuto asked because poking his nose at everyone’s business wasn’t too off putting to him. What a meddlesome man! Okay, some _might_ argue that Atsumu himself wasn’t any better since he, along with Sakusa and Hinata, had previously went on to spy on Bokuto to find out his secret lover which turned out to be none other than Akaashi, Bokuto’s closest friend and old high school teammate. But that was different. Because that was subtle and covert, and thus cool. Asking a thing so blatantly was lame! Then again, not everyone was cool like Atsumu.

Hinata grinned at Bokuto’s question, rubbing the back of neck bashfully. “Yeah. Kageyama’s place doesn’t have many decorations. Just plain walls and all,” Hinata said, curling his lips in an annoyed pout. “That idiot has no taste at all! So, I thought we could go shopping together and buy some stuff for his place. I didn’t actually forget it; I was just messing with him!” Hinata laughed. The other three shared another meaningful glance.

“Wow, that’s so thoughtful of ya, Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu smirked, and hoped that Hinata would pick up the sarcasm in his voice. Hinata did not. He just beamed at what he perceived as a compliment, said a quick _“thanks!”_ and ran to the locker room. He was definitely in a hurry, and by the killing aura Kageyama was radiating earlier, Atsumu didn’t judge him for it.

“Wow!” Bokuto said once Hinata was out of the gym. “Hinata and Kageyama are kinda like me and Keiji. But we’re the best!”

Atsumu and Sakusa ignored his self-proclaimed superiority. They had been practiced to do so since they joined Bokuto as teammates, and the practice got even more vigorous since his owl-like man came out publicly and his romantic relationship with Akaashi was revealed two months ago. Bokuto could not stop bragging about Akaashi and spouted out praises about the editor in any given instance. He had always been doing _“Akaashi this, Akaashi that”_ , but he was even more annoying than before with his _“Keiji this, Keiji that”_. If Atsumu knew he’d have to hear about Akaashi’s beauty on a Saturday morning for a whole hour, he wouldn’t even have dared to spy.

“Hinata’s so clearly in love with Kageyama,” Sakusa commented as a matter-of-fact, but he was still frowning. “How can he be so oblivious?”

“Oh, ya know quite a bit ‘bout bein’ in love, don’tcha, Omi-kun?” Atsumu smirked. Okay, blame him all you want, but he couldn’t just let an opportunity to tease Sakusa go by like that!

As Atsumu guessed, Sakusa glowered at him. “What do mean, Miya?”

Atsumu chuckled, holding up his hands in surrender. “Nothin’, nothin’!” Sakusa glare didn’t cease. He continued to stare at the setter with an odd expression on his face – something like a mixture of curiosity, annoyance and intrigue. It made Atsumu want to tease him until he was left a blushing mess. Making the impenetrable Sakusa Kiyoomi blush, now that was a pleasant ambition. At least, Atsumu thought so.

“– Tsum-Tsum!” Bokuto’s loud call snapped him out of his reverie, and Atsumu glared at the big man. “Did you hear what I said? You just spaced out! You’re so weird, Tsum-Tsum!”

Atsumu’s eye twitched in annoyance. “Shut up, Bokkun! Of course, I heard!”

“What did he say, then?” It was Sakusa, looking at him with an incredulous glint in his eyes. Why was he looking like that? Did he know what Atsumu was thinking?

“Uh…”

“I was saying how much time do you guys think Hinata will need to know that he likes Kageyama. You weren’t listening to me! Listen to me, Tsum-Tsum!” Bokuto exclaimed overdramatically: his signature move. Atsumu adored the man very much, but God, Bokuto could be extra sometimes! Even though in this instance he saved Atsumu’s butt. Well, he wouldn’t think about it anymore – for now. It was better to change the topic, anyway. He was going to comment on the question, but Sakusa beat him to it.

“Knowing what an idiot he is, I’ll say he’ll need another sever years to realize that he likes Kageyama.”

“Eh, really?!” Bokuto gaped, his mouth left agape. He looked panicked at the idea of his _disciple_ left in the darkness about his own feelings for his rival. It was silly how much bothered he became at the thought, but it was also very endearing how much he cared for others. Not that Atsumu would say that out loud. It was nice, nonetheless. “That’s too long! We should help them!”

“No,” Sakusa said it with finality, ignoring the blinking eyes of his fellow spiker. “Not at all. Don’t even think about it. Last time we went to meddle,” Sakusa pointed his finger accusingly at Atsumu, “on _his_ idea, we ended up spying on you and then we got in trouble. So, don’t even think about it.”

“Stop lumpin’ all the blame on me, will ya, Omi-kun?” Atsumu protested, but nobody heeded any attention to him. _‘Damn them!’_

“But last time I wasn’t in the fun!” Bokuto whined, like the big baby he was. Seriously, how did Akaashi manage to keep him still? “I want to go on an adventure too!”

“What adventure?” Sakusa made a disgusted face, and Bokuto’s whining only got louder. Atsumu ignored the chaos around, at least tried to, and thought matters through for a moment. Hinata really did have it bad for Kageyama, and they all knew that Kageyama was just as bad. The two had been _unknowingly_ pinning after each other for years, and if nobody stepped in, then Sakusa’s prediction might as well come true. Now, they couldn’t let that happen, could they?

Hinata was their precious teammate and a ball of sunshine with monstrous stamina and eye-popping skills. They couldn’t just let his love life get doomed, not when they were his respected upperclassmen. They had to help him, and they would! So, like the good man he was, Atsumu proposed, “How about we place a bet?”

“A bet?” Bokuto echoed.

“A bet about Hinata and Kageyama?” Sakusa raised his eyebrow. “V League already has enough of those.”

“Yeah, but this will the different,” Atsumu smirked, pleased at the way two sets of eyes were staring at him with curiosity. “This bet will be among just the three of us – who can make Shouyou-kun realize his blatantly obvious crush on Tobio-kun. Whoever does this first, wins.”

So, that was how it all started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lot of arguments, the prize of the bet is decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late update!! 🙏 I wasn't having a good week and couldn't write a single sentence. I really hope I won't be this late ever again 🤞  
> So, this chapter is 2k words of the three arguing like the dorks they are. This is from Sakusa's POV. Hope you guys will like this.
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! belongs to Haruichi Furudate.

Kiyoomi had to admit he’d built a lot of endurance for idiocy since he joined MSBY Black Jackals a few years ago and in this period of time, he’d seen a fair share of stupidity – nothing he was very fond of, but this bullshit was on another level completely. And of course, it had to come from Miya Atsumu, just like the majority of the stupidity he mentioned before. It was really baffling how a setter – who was the control tower of a team – could come up with absurd ideas that could only be termed as idiotic. Miya was a puzzle in that sense.

Kiyoomi stared at Miya with hollowness in his eyes and annoyance on his face, hoping that the man would pick on his message to shut the hell up. He did not. Kiyoomi should’ve expected that. Instead the setter stared back at him with hopeful eyes and that _damn_ smirk on his face as if he’d come up with an idea that’d save humanity. “So?”

_So what,_ Kiyoomi wanted to ask but Bokuto beat him to it. “That’s an amazing idea, Tsum-Tsum!” Bokuto yelled because what else would he do if not yell like a madman. “We get to help Hinata and have an adventure too!”

Miya grinned. “I don’t give ideas that ain’t amazing, Bokkun. But thanks for the compliment.”

Bokuto shook his head at that but did not stop grinning. “That’s not true! You give bad ideas all the time, Tsum-Tsum!” he said seriously as if he truly meant it. He probably did. “But this idea was amazing!”

Miya stared at the spiker flatly, his eyes twitching in annoyance. Kiyoomi wanted to laugh so bad, and he would’ve if only he didn’t have an image to keep. “Again, thanks for the compliment, Bokkun,” Miya said joylessly. Bokuto just beamed in response which seemingly annoyed the setter more. But he shook it off quickly, being too used to Bokuto’s antics and grinned again. “So, ya two takin’ the bet?”

“Hell yeah!” Bokuto shouted.

“No,” Kiyoomi answered like the normal human he was.

Two pairs of eyes glued to him and furrowing in identical frowns. “Why not, Omi-kun?” Miya asked. 

“Yeah, c’mon, Omi-Omi!” Bokuto yelled again, leaning disgustingly close to Kiyoomi. The raven haired man flinched back. “It’ll be so much fun! Like an adventure!”

Kiyoomi glowered at Bokuto, mustering all of his annoyance into one glare. Bokuto, unfazed as ever, blinked his big round eyes at him. "First of all, get the hell away from me," Kiyoomi barked, and finally the older man backed out of his personal space. Miya snickered beside them. "And secondly, stop saying it's an adventure. You sound even stupider than usual when you say that."

Bokuto pouted, puffing his muscular chest with pride and declared, "I don't sound stupid!"

How conceited could this man be! "Yes, you do."

"Yeah, ya do, Bokkun," Miya commented and cackled when Bokuto gasped at the betrayal. Kiyoomi had a strong urge to point out that Miya sounded _equally_ stupid and thus he was no position to call someone else stupid, but the thoughts of the annoying whines he was about to get stopped Kiyoomi from doing so. He saw the two arguing between themselves about Bokuto's self-proclaimed intelligence and decided that he made the right decision.

"As I was saying," Kiyoomi said, mainly to drag the attention of the chaotic duo from their bickering. As wanted, they stopped the argument and focused their attention on the black-haired man. "I am not getting into this again. So, don't bother me anymore and don't come close."

Another round of protests woke, consisting mainly of _how can it be an adventure if we're not together, don'tcha be so stingy about everythin'_ and _you have to bet with us_. Kiyoomi had enough of it. He casted another disdainful look at his teammates and got up. Hinata might be in the shower but he could always wait in the locker room. At least it was better than sitting here, listening to these loud people. In fact, _anything_ was better than that.

"Omi-Omi! Don't go!" Bokuto exclaimed with the passion one might think he'd reserved only for Akaashi. Kiyoomi glanced back, torn between glaring and cringing. Miya, on the other hand, got up as well. He had this playful look in his eyes that screamed trouble more than anything.

_'Wait, since when do I notice whether his eyes are playful or not!'_ Kiyoomi chided himself in his head. On the outside, he said, "What are you planning again, Miya?"

Miya smirked because smiling was too innocent for him. He glanced at Bokuto before putting his eyes firmly on Kiyoomi. "I said 'bout a bet but ya two didn't even ask 'bout the prize?" Miya said, though it was more of a question than a statement; as if he was judging how stupid they were. He was right. Kiyoomi did _not_ like it.

"We get to win a prize?!" Bokuto jumped up in joy from his seat on the bench, clinging to Miya's shoulders like an overgrown baby. His big golden eyes were bigger and his face positively glowing. He had no clue about how his muscular stature was putting his weight on the leaner and shorter setter. Miya stumbled at his feet, trying in vain to push his invader away.

"What the hell, Bokkun!" Miya bristled. Kiyoomi found it extremely funny how his face looked the exact opposite of Bokuto. Whereas the golden-eyed spiker was beaming, Miya looked like he could murder a person or two with his rapidly darkening face and sharp glare. "Stop jumpin' on me, ya big doofus!"

The outburst did not bring any desired result. Instead of actually getting away from the setter's stumbling body, Bokuto laughed out loud. He patted the younger man's back encouragingly and rather hardly, from what Kiyoomi could guess from the sound. "Don't be so stingy, Tsum-Tsum!" Bokuto laughed as if he'd heard the best joke of the century.

"Huh?!" Miya glowered, shoving the other man away from him. Bokuto continued laughing, taking this as a challange of strength and putting more of his weight towards the setter, while loudly proclaiming that he was the best. 

_'Dumbasses,'_ Kiyoomi thought before walking away from the troublesome people. 

"Omi-kun! Wait, wait, wait!" Miya called urgently, causing Kiyoomi to stop. The spiker looked back and found that Miya had given up on trying to rescue his personal space from Bokuto, accepting the older man's weight with exasperation. Kiyoomi did not blame him on that. Bokuto was tenacious, both on and off the court. "Ya didn't hear 'bout the prize."

"I am not interested," Kiyoomi said but his comment was drowned by Bokuto's boisterous voice. "What prize, Tsum-Tsum?!"

Miya winced, tilting his head away from Bokuto. "Stop shoutin', ya dumb owl! Yer damagin' my ears!" Bokuto pouted, blinking his owlish eyes at his friend. Miya sighed.

_'And you two are damaging my braincells.'_

"As I was sayin' 'bout the prize," Miya started again, the smirk back on his face. He seemed to be rather insistent on the whole bet thing. "Whoever wins can have whatever they want from the losers."

"That's stupid."

"That's brilliant!"

Kiyoomi and Bokuto said at the same time. Miya blinked. The spikers took a moment to register to other's answer, before Bokuto started howling again. "That's not stupid, Omi-Omi! It's fun! I already know what I want from Tsum-Tsum and Omi-Omi! Because I know I'm gonna win! Because I'm the best! Hey hey hey!" He jumped away from Miya, throwing a punch in the air to solidify his proclamation.

Kiyoomi stared at him, mentally noting that there was only one thing in the world that could be worse than germs, and the one thing was one person, known to the masses as Bokuto Koutarou.

"God, yer so full of yerself!" Miya spat, glaring at the loud male. "I don't know how Keiji-kun manages ya!"

Bokuto tilted his head at the comment. "Keiji knows I'm the best!"

"What the —" 

They continued to argue between themselves while Kiyoomi started to think things through. It was no doubt that the whole bet idea was stupid. There were at least five bets going on between the V League Division 1 players regarding Hinata and Kageyama, and those were the bets Kiyoomi was aware of: mostly from Komori and a little from when his teammates were discussing among themselves and he happened to overhear. In that scenario another bet was meaningless. But then again, all of the bets were of _will they/won't they_ and _when will it happen_ types. This one, in comparison, was different.

It might be interesting, helping Hinata to realize his longtime, ever-growing feelings about his friend or rival or whatever the hell Kageyama was to him. Mostly because Kiyoomi was tired of being an unwilling witness of their oblivious but mutual pining. They were as transparent as one could ever be to everyone but themselves. Kiyoomi wondered with incredulity that even Bokuto had hid his feelings for Akaashi better than those two.

But then Kiyoomi remembered the last time he'd gotten himself wound up in Miya's plans. Spying on Bokuto to find out the identity of his secret lover was an eventful trail of incidents, but not fun in any way. Okay, that was a lie. It might have been a little fun from time to time (watching a drunk Miya spewing embarrassing secrets about himself was one of his favorites), but the whole thing came to be more of a trouble than fun. He shivered, remembering the long, long lecture given by Meian about respecting a teammate's privacy and Hinata's continuous proclamations that he had been indeed right about Bokuto and Akaashi, and Miya's constant nags about how his most trusted people had betrayed him.

But again, if he won, which he might actually do since the other two were dumb as bricks, he could have _anything_ from them. Anything. He could ask Bokuto to stop hooting at any given chance. He could ask Miya to not be a narcissist jerk. He could ask Bokuto to wash his hands three times before approaching Kiyoomi. He could ask Miya to not smirk or wink at Kiyoomi. There were so many things he could ask them and they had to do those without complaint. Not a bad prize, if he really thought about it. _'Well, Miya can have a idea every once in a while. Or maybe, just once.'_

"Yeah, okay. I am in," Kiyoomi said, and the two turned their heads so quickly at him that he wondered if they snapped their necks in the process. Two pairs of eyes stared at him in wonder. A vein in Kiyoomi's forehead twitched. Maybe it was a bad idea.

"Really?" Miya asked, disbelief clearly written on his face. Why was he so surprised? Did Kiyoomi being a part of the whole bet thing mean so much to Miya? Kiyoomi raised an eyebrow at the setter's shocked expression.

"Omi-Omi, good job!" Bokuto shouted, giving a thumbs up happily. "Okay, okay, can I say what I want for my prize now?" he said and before anyone could answer, he continued himself. "I want lots of tosses from Tsum-Tsum and Omi-Omi has to block them!"

"Bokkun, hold yer horses," Miya said, giving the older man a scornful look. "Don'tcha think that's a stupid idea for a prize? We practice with ya, anyway."

Bokuto's face fell. "It's not stupid!"

"Whatever ya say," Miya made a face before turning his attention back to Kiyoomi. "What do ya want, Omi-Omi?"

During the time they were bickering like animals, Kiyoomi had thought about this prize in great detail. There were a lot of things he could ask from Miya and Bokuto. But he had chosen the best of all. Nothing could be better than this prize. It was _perfect_. Kiyoomi darted his eyes from Miya to Bokuto, then back at Miya and held the setter's eyes with will. "If I win," he said. "You and Bokuto will stay away from me for two whole weeks."

"What?!" Miya yelled, looking offended. 

"Now that's a stupid idea!" Bokuto chirped in. Kiyoomi stared, no reply was needed.

"How do ya expect us to stay away from ya? We have to practice together, y'know!" Miya barked, gaining an enthusiastic nod from the older spiker.

"You two will stay away from me outside practice. That means you will not waste my time after practice is done," Kiyoomi explained, then frowned. "Like you are doing _now_."

Bokuto just shrugged. He didn't have much interest for other's prizes. But Miya did. The setter pouted, eyeing Kiyoomi with sharp gazes, the way he measured up opponents. Kiyoomi had to admit to himself, it was a little unsettling.

"Okay, then, if Omi-kun wins, me and Bokkun will stay away from ya," Miya said, then flashed that damn smirk at Kiyoomi. "Now it's time for my prize."

Kiyoomi stared at the setter warily while Bokuto nodded with vigorous eagerness. "What do you want, Tsum-Tsum?"

"If I win," Miya voice came as smooth silk, his eyes playful again. "Omi-kun will have to go on a date with me and Bokkun will pay."

"...What?" _'What?!'_

"That's a good one, Tsum-Tsum! Can I change my prize? Can I? Can I?" Bokuto was jumping on his legs, excitement brimming from his whole body.

Miya shrugged. "Go ahead, Bokkun."

Bokuto beamed like a freaking sun. "Okay, if I win, then I'll take Keiji on a date and Tsum-Tsum and Omi-Omi will pay! It'll be so much fun! Keiji and I haven't had a nice date in a while. He'll be so happy! And I love to see him happy! The I'll be happy too, y'know!..."

Kiyoomi had completely blocked out anything Bokuto was saying after that, his mind swirling with what Miya had asked for his _prize_. But before he could even begin pondering on the strange demand, he heard Miya's voice again.

"Now that we have set the prizes, let the bet begin. Let's see who makes Shouyou-kun realize his feelings for Tobio-kun first! Whoever wins, gets his prize."

Screw everything. Kiyoomi had to win now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, tell me your honest opinion. Did this chapter suck? It doesn't have a lot going, except just building the base of the story. I tried to make it snappy and funny. I don't know if I succeeded. Were the characters OOC???? I really want them to stay in character!!  
> Let me know your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto finally makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there! Thanks for commenting and leaving kudos, and just for reading this silly little story. It made me very happy! :)  
> I have a few ideas ready for this story, but I don't know if making them into chapters will be as quick as coming up with them. That aside, with the POVs, I followed the pattern of the last story. Most of the chapters will be from Bokuto, Atsumu and Sakusa's POV. This chapter is from Bokuto's POV. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! belongs to Haruichi Furudate.

Koutarou was certain that he was going to win the bet. He knew it. There was no doubt. And if somebody asked him what was reason for his unbreakable surety about his future victory, he'd give them a number of reasons: not one but several. He would've stated his list of reasons to Akaashi, describing his superior chance of winning against his two teammates, but he decided against it. He wanted to surprise Akaashi and take him on a fancy date where they didn't have to pay. So, without anyone to boast to, he had debated the reasons in his own mind when he was waiting for his boyfriend to come to bed; he had counted them too. So, if anybody wanted to ask, they were welcomed to do so.

Koutarou's first reason for untouchable chance of success was that he was the _best_. Sakusa might know fancy names for soaps and detergents, and Atsumu might pass snarky remarks every once in a while like a smartass, but they were no competition to him. Though Koutarou didn't know how to fold a napkin perfectly or how to rile up other people, he knew for a fact that he was the best. And that was a reason enough. According to him, anyway.

His second reason, and a very strong one if you asked him, was that Hinata was _his_ student. He knew the younger guy longer than his competitors did. Thus, it was a given that if anyone could make the young man realize his innermost feelings, it would be Koutarou. In fact, he believed it was his duty as Hinata's teacher. Besides, Hinata, Kageyama and he were going to be teammates for the national team for the upcoming Olympics soon. Helping out teammates was a noble thing to do, and Koutarou was nothing if not noble. He was going to show Hinata what his heart truly wanted, and then he was going to revel in the awe and thankfulness of his disciple. He had his plan clear.

Koutarou's third and the strongest reason for winning was the fact that among the three of them competing in the bet, he had the most experience. Sure, Atsumu was a ladies' man and had too many female fans swooning at his every action. But where feelings were concerned, nobody could beat Koutarou. He had been in love since before he knew what being in love was like, and he believed that gave him a certain edge at the bet. Atsumu and Sakusa didn't know the intricacies of love that Koutarou had come to understand over the years of being in a serious relationship.

Koutarou firmly believed in the power of experience. He was never the sharpest student in class or the most technical player in the team. He never bothered to ponder over history or mechanism of things. He rather learned something after trying it over and over again, until he had it figured. He did that with everything in life, and he was pretty certain that he was doing alright in life. So, with this bet too, he'd approach with his experience and win the bet, laughing in the face of his loser teammates.

If he thought about it very hard, which he usually didn't, he'd find that Hinata's situation kind of resembled his own when he had been in high school. Not completely alike his own case, but there were definitely some similarities. When Koutarou had been in high school and his everyday had consisted of volleyball and hanging out with Akaashi, he hadn't noticed how he had been falling in love with his best friend with each passing moment. His feelings towards Akaashi had been too deep to turn blind eye to, but he had been stupid and didn't notice it at that time, mistaking it for care for a friend. And Koutarou knew for a fact that Hinata wasn't too bright either.

Koutarou remembered the time when he'd first met Hinata and Kageyama. He was awed by the skills and their hunger for winning; but most of all, by their unique partnership. He knew that setters and their spikers had a special bond between them, but what Hinata and Kageyama had couldn't fall under only that category. The unwavering trust in each other, the constant awareness of the other's presence, the long gazes when no one was looking — all of those had signaled something more. At that time, Koutarou hadn't been able to put a finger to it. But ever since Hinata came back from Brazil and joined Black Jackals, Koutarou witnessed that unique bond from a front row seat, and this time he knew what that bond actually meant. All thanks to his own experience.

Now the situation was that everyone knew Hinata liked Kageyama and Kageyama liked Hinata; everyone except the two key people in the dynamic. It was funny, really, how everyone could see Hinata pining over his rival, obsessing over every tiny detail about the Adlers' setter without realizing the reason behind his own behavior. Koutarou would find the whole ordeal even funnier only if he hadn't been in the same situation in the past.

When Koutarou had been in high school and madly in love with his beautiful setter, everyone had known about his feelings except himself. And Akaashi. Every one of their teammates had known, even the new first years. All of their friends had known; Kuroo had later said that he had known since the first time he’d met Akaashi during his first year of training camp with Nekoma, Shinzen and Ubugawa. Even both of their families had known that whatever they felt for each other went beyond the friendship and comradery between two people. Everyone had known and yet nobody had told anything to him or Akaashi, instead choosing to snicker at them from afar whenever their pining had gotten too much. _Evil_ people!

When Koutarou had finally come to realize his feelings for Akaashi, it had been too late. His graduation had been knocking at the door, and after that they were bound to drift away, with Koutarou entering the V League and Akaashi staying behind in school for one final year. It had been years since that day, but Koutarou still remembered the moment vividly when recognition had struck him and he had found out how deep his adoration for his best friend ran. At that moment, something else had come to him along with realization, and that was _regret_. If only he had known earlier, he could’ve had more time with Akaashi – more time loving him, more time cherishing him.

It was a good thing that things had turned out great for Akaashi and him, but he’d learned his lesson. He wasn’t going to be a snickering jerk like his friends. He was going to tell Hinata, and he was going to tell him directly. No beating around the bush, hinting he might have something for Kageyama that went beyond generic friendship or rivalry. Besides, he doubted if Hinata would be able to pick the hints even if they were presented in front of him. Not that he was any better. But that was beside the point.

So, with this full-proof plan, Koutarou eyed his orange-haired teammate confidently. Their official practice had ended an hour ago and their extra practice fifteen minutes ago. They were currently in their locker room, chilling after the vigorous rounds of volleyball. Sakusa was in the shower; he had firmly stated that since Hinata had already used his privilege to use the shower first, none of them were going to get one after that. Koutarou didn’t mind, and neither did Atsumu, by the looks of it.

“Hey hey hey, Hinata!” Koutarou called, and the addressed man raised his eyes from his phone to look at his senpai. Koutarou joined him on the bench. “What’cha doing?”

"I was just checking out a game Kenma suggested the other day," Hinata replied with a smile. "It's pretty fun. You should try it too, Bokuto-san."

Koutarou peeked at the still alit screen, little kittens in race cars littering the frame. It did look fun. And _cute_. Kenma's suggested games were usually pretty fun. Koutarou didn't like complex games, but fun-looking games like this with cutesy characters were his favorite. Kuroo might or might not have teased him for it in the past. "Yeah, sure," he smiled back. He then remembered what actually he wanted to say to Hinata before losing his concentration. He tended to do that a lot, at least according to Akaashi. "Actually Hinata, I wanted to talk you about something."

That caught Atsumu's attention. He looked up from his phone, clearly interested. Hinata tilted his head curiously. "Okay. About what?"

Koutarou took a deep breath. _'Here goes nothing.'_ He was going to straight-forward and to-the-point — not his best features but he was going to try. He looked at Hinata intently, then said, "I think you like Kageyama."

Atsumu gaped at him, eyes wide with shock. Hinata just blinked, trying the process the words in his head. Koutarou, on the other hand, waited patiently — not his best either — for the other man's reply.

A few moments passed by, and the three stayed in silence: each feeling a different thing than the rest. Finally, Hinata smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess."

_'What?! Did I just do it?! Did I just win the bet?!'_ Koutarou screamed in joy in his head, reveling in the shock Atsumu's face showed with his jaw hanging open. On the outside, he just beamed at Hinata, opening his mouth to congratulate the man for finally realizing his feelings when Hinata continued on.

"I mean I like how awesome he is on the court," Hinata said contemplatively, his forefinger rapping on his jaw. "I hate to say this but his serves are totally awesome! Like gwah and whoosh! Y'know?"

Koutarou stared at the ginger, not even sure how to react. Atsumu made a chocking sound in his throat that was no doubt a badly suppressed laughter, causing Hinata to look at him with concern. "Atsumu-san, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, 'm fine, Shouyou-kun," Atsumu said, his lips curling into a smile even though he was trying hard to keep a straight face. "Bokkun, ya alright? Ya look a little pale?" Atsumu asked with mock worry, the smile never leaving his face.

Koutarou glared at the setter whose grin only grew larger at his fury. But Koutarou wouldn't give up so easily. He was going to try again and make Hinata realize and win the bet, along with wiping that infuriating grin from Atsumu's face in the process.

"Yeah, yeah," Koutarou said. "His volleyball skills are awesome. But I think you _like_ him for more. You know what I am saying?" Koutarou stared at Hinata hopefully. He was pretty sure that the opposite hitter would get what he was saying. Everyone would get what he was saying.

Hinata blinked at him a few more times, before pouting his lips cutely. "Not really. I can't really think of Kageyama without volleyball, y'know. I mean his personality sucks and he has a really mean face and he frowns all the time!" Hinata said. He looked quite frustrated. "You know, when we went to shopping last week, he was so grumpy that he scared the poor saleswoman."

_'Eh?!'_ Koutarou did not know how to proceed after that. It was not in his plan at all! He'd thought that when he would point out to Hinata that he liked Kageyama, Hinata would realize all his hidden desires for the Adlers' setter and would thank Koutarou for being such a good and thoughtful senpai, maybe even treat him to yakiniku. He knew for a fact that if in high school, somebody had pointed out to him that he liked Akaashi, he would have known about his love instantly, not list out the things he disliked about his beloved setter. How could his experience not help him!

Atsumu's smile had turned into undignified wheezing, and Koutarou didn't even want to glare at him anymore. "Ah," Koutarou began, unsure what to say next. "Are you sure, Hinata?"

Hinata frowned with confusion. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure Kageyama is grumpy," the younger man said. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Now, Koutarou had two options. He could tell the truth and make a fool out of himself after Hinata had confidently proclaimed that he disliked everything about Kageyama except the latter's volleyball skills. Or, he could turn the whole conservation around in a clever and cool way like Kuroo did, shifting Hinata's attention to something else. The choice was clear. He was a cool guy, after all.

"No!" Koutarou said. Okay, he practically yelled but he wasn't sure why. "I wanted to say that I'm treating you to _yakiniku_ today!"

_'Wait, what?!'_

"Really? Thanks, Bokuto-san!" Hinata beamed at him. Koutarou could almost see the stars in his big brown eyes. Atsumu's wheezing had only gotten louder with every word spoken between the master and student.

"Yeah, why not," Koutarou sighed because what else could he do. It only acted as an inducer for Atsumu's amusement, and the setter burst into a fit of laughter. Hinata looked at him curiously, smiling at the howls of cackle pouring out from the blonde's mouth.

"What's so funny, Atsumu-san?" Hinata himself giggled a little while asking the question. Atsumu finally stopped his evil laughter, glancing at Koutarou with mirth before giving Hinata an innocent smile.

"Just remembered a joke I heard from Aran-kun," Atsumu lied casually, shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant manner. "Shouyou-kun, yer serves are gettin' better, y'know?"

"You really think so?" Hinata's face lighted up, his cheeks flushing pink. "I am working on it."

Atsumu then something in reply. Koutarou didn't listen. _'Oh, so that's what I was supposed to do! Damn it!'_

Yeah, he was totally losing the bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so, did you guys like it? I hope I could capture Bokuto's quirky personality. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter and if there's something I need to work on. I appreciate your feedbacks. ^u^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu makes his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there, good people! Thanks for your responses! You guys are the best!  
> This chapter's from Atsumu's POV. I love writing from his POV. He's such a colorful character and it's always fun writing the way he probably sees things. If you guys think I've diverted from his core characteristics, let me know.  
> Okay, enough chit-chat for now. Enjoy the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! belongs to Haruichi Furudate.

Atsumu’d got this. He prided himself in being a freaking awesome setter, and setters were nothing if not brilliant strategists, such as himself. He knew how the game was about to be played and what outcomes were about to come. Winning was going to be easy as hell and that was exactly why he’d proposed the bet in the first place. The other two didn’t stand a chance against him. He was going to win the bet, take Sakusa out on a nice, expensive date just to spite Bokuto, and he was going to brag about his ceremonious victory to Osamu.

Atsumu was no stranger to romance. Thanks to his fascinatingly good lucks, charming personality and mind-blowing skills in volleyball, at least that was what he believed, he’d garnered a good deal of experience in that field – something his other two competitors lacked. Bokuto might be in a committed relationship, but Atsumu couldn’t actually picture him knowing the intricacies of romance and dating. He would wholeheartedly give all the credits to Akaashi for make the relationship come true and more than that: for enduring that overbearing man for such a long time.

Sakusa, on the other hand, was a complete mystery. Atsumu knew by heart that Sakusa wasn’t really into the romance stuffs, judging by the number of times he’d cringed when his teammates had been chatting about their love lives and especially when Atsumu had tried to flirt with him. But not being into those stuffs didn’t necessarily mean the raven headed hitter didn’t know about those stuffs. In fact, when Bokuto’s hickey was discovered, Sakusa had showed to be surprisingly knowledgeable about that. Atsumu wondered how; he'd have to ask Sakusa on their date. But even so, how was the dark haired outside hitter going to make Hinata realize his feelings? Communication was never his strongest suit, after all.

So, to sum things up nicely: Atsumu’d got this. He had a few ideas set in his head, but truthfully, he would not be needing all of them. In fact, his first move would seal the deal. 

See, in his vast experience of dating, Atsumu had come to realize that attraction was the first, most basic but most awakening sign of having romantic interests about someone. True, attraction didn’t signify actual feelings, but it did push one towards the conclusion. Having feelings about someone and coming to realization were complicated stuffs and lumping those on Hinata all of a sudden would not bring fruitful results. He’d witnessed that when Bokuto had previously went on, and stupidly and straightforwardly told Hinata that he liked Kageyama. Of course, Hinata had misunderstood that!

Atsumu was not going to make the same mistake. He was going to take things slow and make things effective. First and foremost, he was going to make Hinata realize that he was attracted to Kageyama. That’d be a task easy enough to achieve, not like Bokuto’s devastating blow declaring Hinata had some deep romantic feelings for a guy he’d known since he was fifteen! Being attracted to someone wasn’t a big deal, after all, and Atsumu was positive that it would set things in motion and before Sakusa and Bokuto had another chance, he would have come out as the winner.

So, Atsumu had everything figured out, and now all he needed was a chance. The perfect time to strike. He'd already decided that he wouldn't be doing it when his other two competitors were around, having learnt from Bokuto's mistake where Atsumu _himself_ had thrown in a line or two to make the older man miserable. No, he wouldn't be doing that. He knew better than that. But then, when? 

Avoiding Sakusa's presence wouldn't be much of a challenge since the Itachiyama alumnus himself tried his best to avoid his teammates in any occasion other than volleyball. What was going to be a challenge, and a _big_ one, was getting rid of Bokuto. The two balls of energy of Black Jackals were usually found together, either jumping three feet in the air or just yelling their lungs out like a pair of savage monkeys. If Atsumu wanted to make his move, he'd have to wait for the rare opportunity when Bokuto was occupied with something else other than being a pair of hyper energetic morons with Hinata.

Thankfully, Atsumu didn't have to wait long and the perfect opportunity came one unsuspecting day. Their practice ended sooner than usual that day, and Meian particularly forbade them from staying for extra practice and pushing their bodies to their limits. Sakusa, as was expected from him, raided the shower before anybody had chance to take a step towards that direction, leaving the rest of them muttering curses at the germophobe.

Atsumu didn't find his perfect moment until only he, Bokuto and Hinata were left in the locker room. They were packing their things in their sports bags, and Atsumu noticed that Bokuto was stuffing his bag with exceptional speed and exceptional clumsiness. Curious as always, Atsumu called, "Hey, Bokkun, ya 'kay there?"

Bokuto looked at him with roundish eyes. "Yeah! I'm in hurry, actually," he explained. "I've to run to Myaa-sam's store and get Keiji's favorite onigiri! I kinda pissed him off last night." Bokuto pouted.

"Well, sucks to be ya, huh?" Atsumu smirked.

Bokuto shook his head with conviction. "Not really. Keiji never stays mad at me! But he gets really happy when he gets his favorite onigiri, y'know!"

Atsumu made a face. This idiot was _so_ in love that Atsumu wanted to gag. Now that Bokuto and Akaashi's relationship wasn't a secret anymore, the whole team of Black Jackals had to endure the _sweeter-than-freaking-cotton-candy_ gestures from Bokuto. They had made a few jokes about it at first, but after two months, their fairy tale love was really getting on everyone's nerves, especially on Atsumu's. Unlike Bokuto, Akaashi, thankfully, managed to remain the stone wall persona he portrayed in front of everyone.

Don't get Atsumu wrong, he didn't hate Bokuto. In fact, it was quite the opposite of it. He _loved_ Bokuto! Bokuto was loud and stupid and overbearing and again loud, but he was a very dear friend of Atsumu's and the setter had a soft spot for the owl-like childish man. But that didn't mean Bokuto wasn't irritating. _Damn_ , Bokuto's ability to annoy Atsumu came second only to Osamu. And seeing Bokuto acting all lovey dovey was annoying as hell. But more than that, it poked Atsumu every once in a while with the question that how did it feel to be that in love. Atsumu didn't know; he'd never been in love like _that_.

"Hey hey hey, Hinata," Bokuto said, poking the ginger's shoulder. "Wanna come with me?"

Hinata made an apologetic face, like the sweet angel he was. "I'm sorry, Bokuto-san, I can't. I promised Kageyama I'd work out with him in the gym."

Bokuto nodded his head with enthusiasm. "No problem! Work out well, Hinata!" Bokuto encouraged loudly because why would he keep his voice down when the person he was talking to was standing freaking five steps away from him! He then went on to flex his ridiculously amazing arms. "You gotta work out hard or you won't get arms like this, y'know! Okay, I'll catch you guys later! Bye!"

Bokuto proceeded to dash towards the exit way when Atsumu called. "Hey, Bokkun, how come ya didn't ask me to come with ya?"

Bokuto turned around and gave the setter a thousand watt smile. "Myaa-sam told me not to bring you! I'll run now! Bye Tsum-Tsum! Bye Hinata!" And with that, he _literally_ ran out of there, not catching the colorful string of curses Atsumu spat for his twin brother. Sadly, Hinata did and he fearfully returned to packing his stuffs without interrupting his currently very pissed off senpai.

When the curses were getting repetitive and Atsumu's will to kick his brother off the planet went down to an endurable level, the setter noticed that his perfect opportunity had arrived. There was no Sakusa to throw snarky comments and _probably_ ruin his plan, no Bokuto to join the conversation uninvited and _definitely_ ruin his plan. It was a rare occasion and Atsumu didn't plan to waste it.

He glanced at Hinata who was done stuffing things in his sports bag and was currently putting on his jacket. "Hey, Shouyou-kun," he started conversationally, gaining the attention of the other man. "How come yer workin' out with Tobio-kun? I didn't know ya do that."

"I don't," Hinata smiled happily. "Kageyama's balance isn't as good as mine yet. So I offered to help him with that."

"That's very nice of ya."

Hinata's cute smile turned sinister, eyes gleaming. "No, I just want to shout at him for doing it wrong," he said. "A payback for all the scolding I got from him in high school. I'll make Bakageyama cry today!"

"Wow, haven't seen ya this motivated in a while," Atsumu smirked, thoroughly amused. It was time to _attack_. "Speaking of Tobio-kun, don'tcha think Tobio-kun is handsome, Shouyou-kun?"

Hinata blinked, confused by the direction the conversation suddenly took. He srunched his nose. "No, not really."

That was not what Atsumu was expecting. But he was prepared. "What'cha sayin', Shouyou-kun? He's got plenty good looks."

Hinata contemplated for a moment. "Yeah, I guess he's not bad-looking," the redhead said. "I mean the girls in our school were always fawning over him, even though he had a terrible personality. That jerk Kageyama!"

Atsumu might have to try harder. It wasn't impossible. "So, ya don't find him handsome?"

Hinata pouted his lips, crossing his arms over his chest. "What's handsome about him?! He's just tall!"

Was Hinata getting jealous of Kageyama? Maybe. But Atsumu could feel his work was almost done. Just one more push, and he'd win the bet. "He's just not tall," Atsumu chuckled, seeing Hinata's pout which was really cute. "He's got a good face too. And he's got a nice body too, y'know, with all the muscles." Okay, that felt _weird_. But it was probably worth it because when Hinata replied, Atsumu was elevated beyond reason.

"Yeah, I guess he's kind of attractive," Hinata looked like he was thinking hard about it. Good for him; he should. "His face is kinda pretty."

"Yeah, yer right!"

"And his hair is quite nice too. It's soft and very silky," Hinata tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it looks very soft!" It did _not_ look soft. Or probably it did, Atsumu never paid much attention to his rival setter's hair. He kept himself busy cursing the genius setter for stealing his spot as the best server and the best setter whenever he came face to face with the Adlers' setter. That guy was fortunate enough to get to set to _the_ Nicollas Romero. Atsumu hated him! But he could ways get back to hating Kageyama; he just had to wait until he'd won the bet. He could do that.

"I liked his old bangs more, y'know, when it covered his forehead," Hinata was totally engrossed in the topic by now. "But this new parted one looks nice too."

"Yeah, I like the new one more," _It's working! It's working!_ "We get to see more of his beautiful face."

"But what good will that do when his mean eyes are always glaring at everybody!" Okay, he wasn't wrong but at this point, Atsumu had to counter him.

"What'cha sayin', Shouyou-kun! Tobio-kun has very pretty eyes," Atsumu had never once imagined that someday he would have to say the words to somebody. But that wasn't going to stop him. At this point, _nothing_ would. "His eyes are beautiful blue. I think they're lovely, don'tcha?"

Hinata shrugged nonchalantly. No problem, Atsumu just had to push harder. He'd got this. "His body is very nice too," the setter said with confidence, his self-awareness long vanished. "Ya see, his shoulders are so broad and his thighs are pretty thick. Are ya sayin' ya don't find him a teeny tiny bit attractive, Shouyou-kun?"

Hinata stared at him with open mouth. Atsumu could see realization dawning upon his wide eyes and Atsumu smiled, giving himself a mental high-five with joy. That was it. He'd done it. He'd won the bet on his first try without having to pull all his guns. How crazy was that! Actually, it was crazy enough to make his competitors mad as hell when they realized that what big loosers they were. It was their fault anyway. They shouldn't have picked a bet with Miya Atsumu: the starting setter of MSBY Black Jackals.

He was going to take Sakusa to that expensive as hell restuarant Meian was talking about, flirt and irritate the crap out of him, and he was going to make Bokuto pay until the man was crying with his empty wallet in hands.

All hail Miya Atsumu: starting setter of MSBY Bla—

"Atsumu-san, you're attraced to Kageyama, aren't you?"

"W-WHAT?!"

Well, _that_ stopped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Was it funny enough?  
> Kageyama kind of has his old hairstyle back in the last chapter. Well, more like his third year hair style when his hair was shorter but his bangs were still there. So, I just made that into Hinata preferring his bangs than his parted hair. XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoomi has a plan of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, you good people! Sorry for the late update. I didn't write a single line in the Bokuaka week and now that it's over, I decided to post this little chapter. Thanks for waiting. And double thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. You guys are the best!  
> I really wish you guys will the chapter. I'm a bit unsure about it because I wrote it in a hurry. It's from Sakusa's POV.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! belongs to Haruichi Furudate.

Kiyoomi had to win the bet. There was no other option to it. He knew he didn’t have the highest possibility of winning, considering his lack of interest in anything remotely related to romance. Besides, his competitors weren’t exactly easy to defeat – be it in volleyball or otherwise. Miya might act like a total moron most of the time, but he was surprisingly cunning in everything that required him to poke his nose in others’ businesses. Bokuto, on the other hand, acted like a moron all the time without exception, but he did have a solid first-hand experience of romance and relationships. So, simply spoken, the odds were all against him.

Though Kiyoomi lacked Miya’s evil shrewdness and Bokuto’s years of experience, he wasn’t going to give up that easily. He wasn’t at all interested in anyone’s personal life since he, himself, preferred to keep his personal life to himself. But this case was an exception. No, he wasn’t really excited to bring Hinata together with Kageyama and contribute to their love story, like his other two competitors were. It was a little frustrating to see two people dancing around each other all the time and be completely oblivious, but Kiyoomi had learnt long since joining Black Jackals that his life was going to be anything but not-frustrating. So, that wasn’t the reason why he took the bet.

The one and only reason he’d taken the bet in the first place was to get rid of Miya and Bokuto for two quiet, blissful weeks. He’d intended to win since the moment he’d decided what he was going to demand if he won in his head. He’d intended to do his best to win, like he did with everything. But that was before he’d learned what Miya wanted for his prize. See, Kiyoomi wasn’t a man who got surprised easily. He had good control over his nerves and very little expectations from anything around him. But Miya Atsumu had managed to do exactly that. He'd surprised Kiyoomi to the point where the spiker had been left speechless.

Though he might never say it out loud, Kiyoomi had respect for Miya's dedication and his skills in volleyball. There was no denying that he was a great setter. But when it came to anything other than the sport they made a living of, Kiyoomi considered Miya nothing but an idiot and a nuisance. He was unnecessarily loud and would unabashedly poke his nose in others' businesses. But more than anything, it was his talent to rile people up was what Kiyoomi hated most about the setter, and there was a reason for it too. Miya often approached the raven-headed hitter and engaged in annoying one-sided conversations, talking in a way that could only be described as _poor-attempt-at-flirting_ but Kiyoomi knew better. There was no reason for Miya to flirt with Kiyoomi. Not that Kiyoomi even wanted him too.

That was what always ticked Kiyoomi off about Miya — he could never read the setter. Whatever he said, provocative or not, came as unconvincing as possible. So, naturally he shrugged off every one of Miya's comments that were definitely not flirting by categorizing it as one of the many, many things Miya did to annoy people. It was better that way, anyway. But all that crashed into a mess of confusion when Miya practically asked him out on a date.

No, it wasn't the first time when Miya had suggested them to go out; he'd done it several times since they'd foolishly pursued Bokuto to uncover the mystery of his lover, but those all jokes, right? Right?

But what made this time and all the other times different was how serious Miya was about making it happen this time. It was clear by the way he'd talked and looked that Miya Atsumu wanted to win. Kiyoomi could not let that happen. No, he absolutely could not. There was no way he was going on a date with Miya. He had to win and he was going to anything and everything to ensure his victory.

With iron-strong motivation, Kiyoomi pondered over how he was going to win exactly. It was not like he knew much about Hinata, or Kageyama, or romantic feelings for that matter. But that being said, he had witnessed a few of his acquaintances in a relationship. Okay, not a few — only Bokuto and Komori. What? It was not like Kiyoomi associated with a lot of people anyway. There was nothing he could take away from Bokuto's relationship in this matter. Bokuto wasn't new to the relationship; in fact, he'd been in a relationship for quite a long time. So, he couldn't make any observation of Bokuto and Akaashi's relationship that might help him in his quest to make Hinata realize about his own deep seeded feelings.

But his other acquaintance was a good one. Being cousins with Komori and spending most of his life in the proximity of the libero had given Kiyoomi plenty of experiences and observations that Kiyoomi wasn't really thankful for. Like the gossips about classmates and teammates that Komori had somehow come to know or the irritatingly detailed descriptions of the dates the libero had gone to. _'That's it! It'll hundred percent work.'_

Now that he'd gotten the perfect idea, all Kiyoomi had to do was to make the perfect plan. It would be tough to achieve what he wanted to achieve, because one: he knew no knowledge about Kageyama’s personal life except for the fact that he’d gone to Karasuno for high school and he had a big fat crush on Hinata, and two: even if he didn’t really interact with Hinata or any of his teammates except things regarding volleyball. So, even if he found what he wanted to find, he had no idea how to present that to Hinata and subsequently obtain a clean victory. But as difficult as the task was, Kiyoomi wasn’t going to give up easily. True to the motto of his former high school, he was going to put effort and make everything go the way he wanted.

To overcome his first problem, he picked a person he didn’t mind interacting with and who’d also be very helpful to his agenda: Ushijima Wakatoshi. Ushijima was one of the _very_ rare people Kiyoomi actually liked and unsurprisingly, he never felt annoyed about having small talks with the Adlers’ opposite hitter. Unlike most of the people he knew, Ushijima was a dignified individual with proper hygiene sense and the mind to not interfere with other people’s matters – somethings his teammates hadn’t been quite able to achieve. Besides, Ushijima was Kageyama’s teammate and thus, the perfect candidate to ask for the favor he had to ask.

Just as Kiyoomi predicted, Ushijima hadn’t disappointed him. The left-handed hitter had provided Kiyoomi the perfect ingredient for his victory, and that too with minimum questions. Kiyoomi made a mental note to treat the other man to a nice meal in a good, clean restaurant. But that could come later. He had the perfect plan ready. Now all he had to do was to approach Hinata. There wasn’t any solid problem to that, except for the fact that Kiyoomi didn’t want to; but when the black-haired man thought about going on a date with Miya, his resolve became stronger than ever. Kiyoomi didn’t want to go and talk to Hinata about his love life, but he _absolutely_ didn’t want to go out with Miya.

Everything was set, and the time came quicker than Kiyoomi anticipated. It was a Saturday and the Jackals were practicing hard before their off-day on Sunday. Kiyoomi kept a sharp eye on Hinata and his two competitors. Nothing seemed out of ordinary. No one was acting weird, and Kiyoomi concluded that whatever Bokuto and Miya had tried, they hadn’t been successful. If they were, Kiyoomi would be sure to hear him brag about it from the lonely mountains of Osaka. Only thing that caught his attention was how Hinata was giving a questioning look to Miya every now and then. It wasn’t frequent but Kiyoomi still picked on it. Looked like whatever Miya had tried with Hinata, it not only didn’t work but also seemed to have backfired.

_‘What else to expect from the idiot!’_

Kiyoomi was discussing about receives with Oliver when he noticed Hinata going to benches to drink water. His perfect opportunity was here! Excusing himself, Kiyoomi went to join the short man while stealing a glance at his competitors in the bet. They were busy practicing quicks with the middle blockers and weren’t looking at their direction at all. Hinata was alone too. _‘Perfect!’_

“Hinata,” Kiyoomi called and braced himself to endure the torture also known as _small talk._ Hinata turned around and blinked his eyes in surprise before flashing him a bright smile. Hinata’s smile always seemed to lighten up the whole place and Kiyoomi had admitted to himself long before that while many things about the bright-haired man was annoying, his happy smiles weren’t. No, Kiyoomi was never going to admit it to anyone else.

“Hello, Omi-san,” Hinata said, mindful about keeping his hyper-energy at bay.

“You are doing quite good on your receives today,” Kiyoomi said mechanically and cringed at himself for doing so. But it wasn’t his fault, really. He wasn’t proficient in making small talk, in fact _any_ talk, with people. And he had absolutely no idea about how to bring the topic of Kageyama in the conversation. But he was going to try.

“Thanks!” Hinata beamed. “I’m seeing everything clearer today.”

Kiyoomi hummed, working his brain on how to approach further. He didn’t want to spend twenty minutes talking with someone. He wanted to do it quickly and successfully. Sadly, the thing about success wasn’t in his hands (maybe it was in his hands because his plan was perfect), but he could make it quick. So, without giving himself more time to tiptoe around, Kiyoomi launched casually. “So, I hear you’re getting quite popular nowadays.”

Hinata blinked at him, totally at a loss for words. Kiyoomi didn’t blame him. Even he could tell it was a weird thing to say, maybe not for others. But for him to say it was really unexpected and _really_ out of context. So, he proceeded to smooth things out by clearing his throat before adding, “It’s a good thing.”

Hinata still looked confused, but he gave him a grin nonetheless. Rubbing the back of his neck bashfully, he said, “T-t-Thanks!”

“I hear Kageyama is very popular too,” Kiyoomi said as casually as he’d ever spoken, not at all fazed by the utterly confused look Hinata was giving him.

“Kageyama?” Hinata tilted his head before making a face. “I’ll be popular than him in no time!”

Okay, Kiyoomi really didn’t want to get him get stuck between the weird rivalry of Hinata and Kageyama. He had to attack before Hinata went on a rambling about how he was going to kick Kageyama’s ass in the next match between MSBY Black Jackals and Schweiden Adlers. So, he did. “I heard Kageyama is especially popular among girls.”

Hinata scrunched his face. “He is?”

“Yes. Apparently, he has a few fanclubs solely made of girls who want to find him attractive and something.”

Hinata frowned, and Kiyoomi wanted to forget who he was for a moment and let out a joyful shout at Bokuto and Miya just to let them know that he was winning the bet. As expected. From the moment one of Komori’s high school date story peeked in his mind, he’d known he was going to win to win. To make confess fast and quick, there was no better weapon than this: jealousy. Kiyoomi just had to make to Hinata jealous and the orange-haired man would confess to his rival in no time, granting Kiyoomi the sweet taste of victory. _‘And then, two whole weeks of no Miya and Bokuto.’_ He was going to experience heaven.

“Girls just like his face,” Hinata pouted. He sounded… jealous? Kiyoomi’s plan was working! “Once they know of his awful personality, they’ll run fifty kilometers away from him!”

And now Kiyoomi would throw his ultimate weapon which he’d specially requested Ushijima for. Ushijima, being a great guy that he was, had delivered perfectly. Now it was Kiyoomi’s to use. Keeping his face neutral, he said, “I did a hear a few stories about how they like his personality too. In fact, a friend sent me a picture. Do you want to see?”

Hinata nodded quietly.

Kiyoomi stopped himself from smirking as he picked his smartphone from the bench and opened a particular picture to show Hinata. He watched in amusement as Hinata’s face went from pouty to curious to surprised to plain blank. Of course! It was a shocking picture, after all. Kiyoomi didn’t know how Ushijima had managed to get a picture like this so quick, but he was grateful. Maybe Kageyama really was popular.

Kiyoomi himself had been pleasantly surprised when he’d first gotten the picture via mail. It was a selfie of Ushijima and Hoshiumi with the shorter man jumping in the air, but Kageyama could be seen in the background where he was surrounded by three fawning girls who were clearly his fans. One of girls had a hankie resting on her palm and Kageyama was about to pick it from her hand, probably to give his autograph. Their fingers were lightly touching and Kiyoomi still couldn’t stop himself from cringing at it. Touching another person was like a crime to him and touching an unknown person was just out of the question. He had lost a great deal of respect for the genius setter.

But unnecessary and unhygienic things aside, Hinata’s reaction was an interesting one. His face had gone blank and he stared at the picture for a few seconds in silence before bursting into laughter. Kiyoomi frowned at the man as he let out loud bellows. “Oh my god! Ushijima-san has no idea Hoshiumi-san is holding his fingers on Ushijima-san’s head!”

What! This was why Kiyoomi never talked to people unless necessary. Too much stupidity was bad for his health. But he’d come a long way. He could endure a couple of minutes more. “Yes, that is funny. Did you see Kageyama in the picture?”

Hinata scrunched his face again. He thought about something for a moment and opened his mouth to say something… when a ball suddenly came flying, hitting Hinata’s head in the process. Kiyoomi stared with horror as Hinata fell on his back on the floor and let out a pained groaned. All of their teammates came running to them, asking Hinata if he was okay. Only Bokuto was letting out panicked shrills, shouting “Hinata, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hit you!” at top of his lungs as he crouched beside the injured man.

“It’s okay, Bokuto-san,” Hinata flashed his brightest grin as if he wasn’t just hit by a high speeded volleyball. “I’m used to getting hit with ball on the head!”

Bokuto’s eyes gleamed. “Really? That’s so cool!”

“If I wanna, I can hit ya on the head, Bokkun,” Miya remarked, showing his signature smirk.

“Thanks, Tsum-Tsum! Can I hit your head too, Inu-san?” Bokuto asked, blinking his owlish eyes at Inunaki.

“No! Stay away from me!” Inunaki barked. “You too, Atsumu!”

“What did I do?!” Miya whined.

“Don’t go hitting each other, guys,” Meian tried to advice.

And with that, a storm of chaos ensued. Kiyoomi huffed a puff of air before walking away from the loud group of people with one thought flashing like a red traffic light in his head.

Maybe he wasn’t going to win the bet.

Did that mean he had to go on a date with Miya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? I know Sakusa's dialogue seem a little unnatural, but that was intentional. Sakusa is not really a sociable person and I imagined him being too stiff at small talking. Thus, the weird dialogues!  
> I also imagine a very nice friendship between Sakusa and Ushijima. Sakusa canonically holds Ushijima in a higher regard than anyone mentioned in the series and I imagine them being great friends.  
> Please let me know what you guys think. They make me really happy and also help me a lot too. (◕ᴗ◕✿)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening with Hinata and Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know my updates have become a weekly thing and I am sorry for that. I want to update faster but I can't find the time to do so. But I'll try harder.   
> This chapter may not have a lot of funny moments (alas!) but it shows the effects of the trio's efforts. Hopefully, Hinata will stop being so oblivious and realize his feelings. Till then, bear with me.  
> Also, thanks to everyone who commented, left kudos and simply just read the story. Your reviews always put me in a better mood. (◕ᴗ◕✿)
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! belongs to Haruichi Furudate.

“Oi Kageyama,” Shouyou called from the living room. “Come quickly or I’m gonna start without you!”

A muffled voice came as a reply with only the words _“start”_ and _“boke”_ being recognizable. But it was enough to convey his protest and Shouyou snickered at that. Judging that the setter might take some more time, Shouyou decided to make himself comfortable, sinking into the softness of the couch. It was Sunday, so Jackals didn’t have practice. But his body was still a bit sore from the vigorous training he had done the previous day and not to mention, from getting hit on the head by a volleyball. Shouyou had once again found himself awed by the sheer power of Bokuto’s spikes.

Speaking of Bokuto, Shouyou suddenly remembered a certain incident featuring his senpai. On one unassuming day, Bokuto had approached the ginger and out of the blue claimed that Shouyou liked Kageyama – which was kind of true. Shouyou _did_ like Kageyama, but only partially. He liked how totally awesome Kageyama was as a setter and a volleyball player in general. He admired Kageyama’s dedication and his sportsmanship. Kageyama might be an idiot most of the time, but there was no denying that he was a true “king” on the court. But that was it. That was the extent of his likeness for his former and again-soon-to-be teammate. Shouyou had conveyed so to Bokuto. But the older man had seemed to have other ideas about it and had expressed his opinion that Shouyou like Kageyama for more than his skills in volleyball – which was untrue. Totally untrue!

No, Shouyou did not like a single thing unrelated to volleyball about Kageyama. What was there to like anyway? Kageyama was hot-headed, rude and a complete jerk most of the times. His social skills were so poor that even Tsukishima seemed like a more approachable person (to others; Shouyou would never find that guy approachable). And his vocabulary sucked too! Even after all these years he’d been unlucky to know Kageyama, he could never understand why “boke” was the only insult the setter could think of. Not that Shouyou anymore. Somewhere along the span of seven long years, that little insult had come to be something so familiar and, in a way, a little precious.

“Why are you smiling to yourself?” Shouyou jumped up from the coach as he heard a voice beside him, glaring at the person responsible for almost giving him a heart-attack. Kageyama looked at him quizzically before taking a seat beside him on the couch. “Looks like you’ve lost your mind.”

“Shut up!” Shouyou snapped, trying to ignore his flaming red cheeks. He had no idea he was smiling! Why was he smiling again? Oh, right, because of _that_. Why did he have to smile? But that aside, why did Kageyama had to come when he was smiling?! He could’ve come a few minutes later. He had been taking his sweet time anyway. _‘God, this is so embarrassing!’_

“Why are making weird faces?” Kageyama’s annoying voice came again and Shouyou was _this_ close to murdering the guy if that’d stop the stupidly irritating questions coming. Besides, what weird faces? He didn’t make weird faces!

Clenching his fingers in a fist in an attempt to stop pulling Kageyama’s hair out, Shouyou gave the setter a blank stare. “I’m not making weird faces.”

Kageyama nodded his head understandingly that was anything but understanding. “Right. That’s just your face,” he said and Shouyou wondered how could Bokuto even get the slightest idea that he could like this jerk for anything other than volleyball. Kageyama Tobio was nothing but evil personified, and Shouyou did his part by glaring at him. But when had evil been defeated so easily? Not doing the world any favor, Kageyama opened his mouth again. “But why were you smiling to yourself?”

“What’s with your stupid questions?” Shouyou barked. “Are taking my interview or something?”

“Who would take your interview?” Kageyama snorted as if he couldn’t feel the ireful fire coming from his rival. “I’m asking ‘cause you were looking like a crazy person. Smiling to yourself and all that. It’s creepy.”

“It’s not creepy!” Shouyou replied, suddenly defensive.

“Then why were you smiling alone like that?”

_‘What’s with him today?! He’s being extra annoying!’_ Shouyou bit down the comment and decided to just answer instead. It would save him some moments of infuriating questionnaires and make the raven-haired man shut up. “I was thinking of a funny thing.”

“What funny thing?” Kageyama questioned back, causing the shorter man to frown at him. Kageyama frowned back. It was his strongest suit, after all.

“What’s with you today?!” Shouyou exclaimed and not at all pleasantly. “Why are you being so annoying?!”

Kageyama’s frown turned darker. “I’m not being annoying, boke! I’m just curious.”

Shouyou wanted to ask why was he being curious in the first place. But judging by the mood and the usual lack of comprehensive replies coming from the setter, he decided otherwise. There was no point spending the evening arguing with the idiot when they could both just shut up and watch the volleyball match they had planned to watch. It was better to get this over with. “It was a funny thing about someone I know,” Shouyou said and gave the setter a seething glare. “Now don’t ask any more questions or I’ll kick your, Bakayama!”

Thankfully, Kageyama didn’t shoot another question, but muttered, “As if you can kick my ass, boke!”

Shouyou chose not to answer that he wasn’t the same as high school and he could indeed kick Kageyama’s ass without any difficulty. Instead, he decided to do what they had actually planned to do and that was to watch the finals between France and Brazil in 2017 Volleyball World League without fighting like cats and dogs – not an easy feat when his companion was the most unfriendly guy in the planet. Good thing he was never one to give up easily.

“Stop being so stingy, Kageyama,” Shouyou said. “Let’s just watch the match. You’ve already taken so much time showering.”

“It’s your fault for coming without informing me first!” Kageyama snapped and Shouyou felt his cheeks redden with embarrassment. Okay, so he might have made a habit of visiting Kageyama’s place more frequently than was appropriate for two people who seeming had trouble getting along. But that didn’t mean Kageyama had to say it out so blatantly. Despite being true, somehow it sounded more embarrassing coming from Kageyama. Why couldn’t the idiot just stay quiet and accept these visits without causing another pointless argument? _‘Stupid Kageyama!’_

Did Kageyama get bothered and disturbed that Shouyou came to visit him so often? Knowing Kageyama, he might. He never really preferred company anyway. But Shouyou was different, wasn’t he? No matter how much they fought and argued, they never found each other’s company annoying. At least Shouyou didn’t. Kageyama might be annoying but his presence next to Shouyou was always a pleasant one – familiar and comforting. And that was probably the reason why Shouyou always seemed to find himself walking towards Kageyama’s place whenever he had free time. The time he spent with Kageyama reminded him of their teenage days when he used to practice together far later than everybody else and when he used to _try_ to study together for their upcoming tests and how they always used to race each other on their way to the clubroom. He was aware that this situation of them spending evenings together was brief, since both of them were leaving for different countries the next year – Kageyama to Italy and Shouyou back to Brazil; but the fleetingness of it made it all the more important.

“If you don’t like me coming so often, just say so,” Shouyou said casually, trying not to sound offended. He expected another retort from his rival, but when the setter spoke, Shouyou found his eyes widen with surprise.

“I never said I don’t like it. Stop putting words in my mouth, boke!”

Shouyou bit back a smile. _‘Stupid Kageyama!’_

“Can we please watch the game now?” Shouyou tried to sound impatient because he didn’t want to smile like an idiot and get interrogated _again._ Besides, he was suddenly feeling too weird to carry on another argument. He needed to distract his racing mind and probably his racing heart too, and nothing could distract him more than volleyball. Kageyama didn’t argue after that and played the match on the TV quietly, and Shouyou couldn’t tell if he was pleased or irritated by the lack of response from him. Then he decided it didn’t matter anyway.

They were watching the very intriguing match in silence, both lost in analyzing the plays and techniques; sometimes making a comment or two when they found something very exciting or some plays they thought could’ve been done better. After fifteen minutes or so, Kageyama asked, “You want anything to drink? I have milk.”

Shouyou made a face at the milk-loving adult man. “I know. When do you ever have anything else beside milk!” He teased, snickering when Kageyama bristled. “Your taste sucks, Kageyama-kun.”

“Shut up!” Kageyama barked. “You want it or not?”

“I don’t wanna drink milk, Kageyama,” Shouyou complained, and when Kageyama looked like he was going to say something, he added, “And I want to want to eat yogurt too.”

Kageyama visibly deflated, his lips jutting out in a pout as if he was offended on behalf of the milk and yogurts in his refrigerator. It was really funny… and probably a _little_ cute. No, he was not going to mention that to Kageyama. “Then don’t eat anything!” the Adlers’ setter retorted with heat, then looked uncertain. Shouyou tilted his head with confusion. What was going on Kageyama? He was behaving really weird. “Well, do you want to eat chocolate?” he offered, this time without the rageful glare. “I have some.”

Shouyou blinked at the man, repeatedly. “Eh? Since when do you buy chocolate?” he asked, more like yelled, not at all hiding the disbelief in his voice. “I didn’t know you like chocolate!”

Kageyama glared at him. “Stop shouting like a moron!” he yelled back, and Shouyou took that as an opportunity to shut up. He didn’t want to be banned from Kageyama’s building. “I didn’t buy the chocolate. One of my fans sent it as a gift. You want some or not?”

Shouyou nodded silently and watched Kageyama pausing the match and heading to the kitchen. He suddenly remembered what Sakusa had been saying about Kageyama’s huge popularity the other day. The competitive streak in him burned ablaze. He wasn’t going to lose to Kageyama in terms of popularity. He was going to be more famous than the blue-eyed setter in no time. In fact, he was a little proud to know that he was gaining quite a following. According to Kenma, _Ninja Shouyou_ was really popular among Japanese sports-lovers. It was true that his fanbase mostly consisted of children and teenagers than women, but he was certain he would capture the hearts of his female audience in no time. _‘Just you wait, Ousama!’_

“Oi Hinata,” Kageyama handed a box of chocolates to Shouyou and sat on the couch with a thump. He glanced at the ginger from the corner of his eyes and frowned when he saw Shouyou’s eyes gleaming with joy. “Don’t eat a lot. Your nutritionist will kick your ass if you do.”

“I’m not gonna eat a lot!” Shouyou protested defensively, poking his tongue at the taller man. He took a piece, putting the rich chocolate in his mouth and melted with the taste. The box itself looked very expensive, and the taste of the chocolate only supported that observation. The fan had been very thoughtful about the gift, and Shouyou smiled at that. “Aren’t you gonna eat some, Kageyama? Your fan sent it for _you_ , after all.”

“I already ate some,” Kageyama replied, not taking his eyes off the TV where France was getting a nice momentum after two service aces. “I saved these for you.”

“For me?” Shouyou echoed, but the words came more as a whisper. He wanted to ask why did Kageyama save these for him, and did that mean Kageyama was waiting for Shouyou to visit him, and why was Kageyama being so nice to Shouyou anyway; but he didn’t. He didn’t ask a single question because for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to. Instead, he stared at Kageyama’s profile, his mouth munching the chocolate that were kept for _him._ Suddenly, Atsumu’s voice from some days ago peeked in his memory. Atsumu was right: Kageyama was kind of good-looking. It was rather weird for Atsumu to point it out, because one, he’d thought Atsumu disliked Kageyama and two, no one really pointed that kind of thing about someone out of context. That could only mean one thing, and even though Atsumu had denied this (quite viciously), Shouyou had his doubts.

“Oi Hinata, did you see that toss?”

“Huh?”

Kageyama looked at Shouyou quizzically. “What’re you spacing out for, boke?” he said, poking the ginger’s arm accusingly. Shouyou winced in pain and glared with all the anger he could find in himself among the mushed-up condition of his mind. Sadly, it wasn’t very effective and the raven-headed man only smirked in reply. Shouyou thought about kicking him in the shins, but remembered he had something more important to inquire about. Kicking could come later.

“Hey Kageyama,” Shouyou started hesitantly, then blurted out the next words as quickly as possible. “Do you think Atsumu-san is good-looking?”

Kageyama’s face changed within a heartbeat. His eyes widen with surprise, his jaw slacking and his shoulders stiffening at the question. “What?” he said, his voice coming as coarse. “Miya-san? Why?”

Shouyou frowned, his heart suddenly racing for no apparent reason. He was dying to know Kageyama’s answer as if it had any importance. So what if Kageyama thought Atsumu was good-looking and so what if he didn’t; it wouldn’t mean anything and it had nothing to do with Shouyou. But still… “Yes, Atsumu-san. Do you think he’s handsome?”

Kageyama looked like he wanted to again ask the question of _why,_ but seeing Shouyou’s impatient expression, he held himself. His dark blue eyes had gone darker, and he tightened his jaw before saying, “Yes, he is.”

Shouyou stared at the setter, his mind going blank and only the impulse to hit Kageyama on the head with a volleyball remaining. It pissed him even more that Kageyama’s face looked like he was having similar thoughts about Shouyou. Before they could both hit each other and mostly because all of emotions Shouyou had were running a little too wildly, the spiker got up from his seat, leaving the box of chocolates uncaringly on the coffee table.

“I’ve to go to Kenma’s. See you later, Kageyama,” Shouyou said and left before Kageyama could reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so, did you guys like it? It wasn't very funny, was it? Sorry 'bout that. I hope I could keep Hinata and Kageyama's banter on point. In the manga, Kageyama was supposed to go abroad the next year of the Adlers vs Jackals match, but I made that one year later. Other than that, I didn't change much.  
> Let me know what you think about this. The comments really help and I appreciate all criticisms. See you (not really) at the next update!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it? Was it funny enough? See, I never know whether what I'm writing is good enough. Your comments always help. So, please let me know if the characters were too OOC or if the piece is just bland.  
> Hopefully I'll update soon. Till then, ja ne!


End file.
